ZDays
by MickyAnsell
Summary: This is the story of a camp of survivors consisting of around 60 people, however the main story of this following one group of 3 people who do what they can to help the camp.
1. Prologue

**Z Days**

**This is the story of a group of survivors of a Zombie outbreak, the Prologue won't have an abundance of Action in it as it will just be introducing you to the main characters of the series, and the main point of the story is on one group of people in camp with about 60 people.**

**Prologue**

My name, well that's not important anymore, I can be called anything, names don't really matter when the whole world has gone down the shitter, but you can call me Mike, I'm not long turned 19 when things started to get really bad, I was in the middle of going leaving college, and going to university.

At the start of the outbreak it didn't seem that there was much of a warning, but looking back the signs were all there, they were the typical signs that you see in the movies, the government bullshit about riots and random acts of violence, and the "We have this under control speech". Like hell they did, the first incident, at least one the public knew about in which they said that there was an attack on a homeless guy where the woman was actually eating his face off, apparently it took 9 bullets to finally kill her, and she carried on eating his skin through 8 bullets.

After that the attacks grew more and more frequent, all the time were fed some bullshit story from the government about some bullshit drug induced rage, and then it grew to full scale riots, it was shorty after that that the government collapsed, a few surviving members tried to make some kind of resistance, they didn't last long, that was when the few survivors left out the 8 billion in the world finally gave up with fighting back and just tried to survive. Some people keep moving, never staying in one place, others started camps. I was one the first to arrive at the camp where I now live, along with about 60 other people.

We were staying at this large house, more of a mansion really, but with its large walls surrounding it, heavy gates, and being in the middle of nowhere, it was safe and we were lucky, to have such a safe camp, many weren't so lucky.

Right now the camp is more or less run by the military, so we are quite well organised. However when I first got here there were only 30 people and the camp was ran by civilians, but not long after I got there some military types arrived and offered us protection and training in return for letting them take over, being a group of people who most of had never fired a gun in their life we jumped at the chance.

Since being under military control we have become quite efficient, we had been put into different task groups and some of us go out looking for some supplies, survivors, anything with any value in the new world, while others were assigned to guard, police, farm and provide medical assistance when needed. We even had a mini school for the children, where they would learn general English, and a few skills of their choice, like farming, medical, or military skills, anything that would help in the camp.

That is the story up to now, me and my group are sitting around a fire, like we have done so many nights before talking about life and anything in general. Tonight though, we are sharing our stories of how we ended up at the camp, it's my turn now.

"Well I was living at home when all this started, working on a farm with my granddad, and in between college and university, when the outbreaks started to reach England, and stories of crazed attacks were getting closer and closer to home, I decided that I must prepare some plan for when the worse happens, knowing that it was out of hand regardless of what the government was telling us, I had a small stockpile of canned food and makeshift weapons, like tennis bats with nails. The first time I saw a Z head, It was someone I kno… knew, my best friend from college, Becca, I was round her house when she just nipped to the shop, she came back bitten, I didn't really know what to do. Eventually she started to get a fever, then she fell asleep, then… well you know…. When it came down to it I couldn't kill her so I just ran."

"When I got home there was no one in, my mum had left a note saying that they had gone out. I ran the police but there was no answer, I guess it was so bad at this point that all the police were out doing what they can so save people. I decided to just go to sleep, I cried myself to sleep that night."

"when I woke up everything seemed quite, too quiet, there we no birds singing and no traffic on the streets, I decided to go wake my mum and step-dad up and tell them what had happened, but when I got in their room they were not here, I went downstairs to see if they were already up but the house was empty and deathly silent, I decided at that point that I had to leave, make my way into the country side, so I collected up my supplies that I had gathered, my baseball bat, some knives, and some clothes, threw them into the car and drove off."

"The tank had enough diesel in it to get me halfway across England, I decided to drive north, as the outbreak was worse in the south, I spent day just wondering, eventually I ran out of petrol and had to go on foot, by this time my supplies were running low, and the whole country was taken over by the Z heads, after another month or two of wondering and not knowing really where I was going I ended up back in my home town, I decided that I wanted to look for my parents and family, after wondering around, which was painfully slow as I had to avoid getting bitten by a Z, I checked all of my family's houses and count find anything or anyone, they all had gotten out of their houses and took some supplies, along with pictures, which is how I know that they weren't just robbed. I felt guilt at that point for not looking for them before I left, but I was so scared all I wanted to do was get away. So after leaving my home town and looking for my family I ended up coming to this camp, which had no military back then."

And that my story, that's how I ended up where I am today. The rest of my team, Andrew and Sarah, we are just a small group and the 3 of us had gone quiet. But then Andrew asked me a question "so, did you ever find any of your family?"

Andrew is the youngest person at the camp not in school, he is 15, brown haired, and talks with a Scottish accent, he is also the newest member at the camp, he arrived about a week after I got here with his friend but his friend left to look for his family, he immediately asked to join our group, the rest of us thought it would be a good as before the outbreak he went to military academy and had learnt how to handle weapons and the such. So here he is.

"Nope," I answered after a moment of silence "I don't know who's alive or who's not" they could be anywhere, they could be nowhere."

"That sucks dude." He replied.

"So Andrew," Sarah asked "what was you doing before we found you?"

Sarah was the only person in my team that was here before me, she is in her early 20's blonde, and was studying to be a doctor at a medical university somewhere in England, she was a good doctor and after the military took over they tried to force her to work in the hospital, and after some heated arguments, they decided that she could go out with one of the teams as a "field Medic".

"Me," Andrew replied, "I was on wilderness training programme that lasted about 2 months, with the military academy, during this we weren't allowed any contact with the outside world so we had no idea how bad it had gotten, when it was getting near the end the supervisors were going into the local town to get some supplies, but they never came back, we waited two days before we decided to send a few people out to go look for them, me and two other people went to look for them, when we reached the town they were going to it was almost deserted apart from a few people, so we decided to go and ask if they had seen, as we got closer we realised something was wrong one of us got bit, and we ran off, searching the town for out tutors, we saw no sign of them and by this time it was getting dark, we decided to rest for the night in the closest house."

"We were woken up in the night by moaning and groaning sounds, the guy who was bitten earlier had turned, we.. we killed him, he was one of my best friends and we had to kill him." Andrew's eyes started to tear up but he carried on telling us how he got here.

"The next morning we decided to give up the search and go back to camp. When we got there is was deserted, everyone was either gone, or dead, we didn't know what to do, we just wondered around for about 2 months before we arrived here. But my friend decided that he wanted to search for his family, I offered to go with him but he said he didn't want me to risk my life for him and that I should stay here, the rest you know"

"What about your family." I asked him.

"I don't know. End of." He replied, I could tell he didn't want to talk about it so I left it.

"Sarah, how did you end up here?" I asked her.

"I was always here." She said bluntly "My parents owned this house and I was back here during the holidays. My parents never really spent much time here so I was alone with a cleaner and a maid. I told them that they should go home to their family's and bring them back here if they can, but they never came back, and my parents, well they were in their home in Spain like they usually were, and I haven't heard from them since things got bad and they said they were trying to get back here."

"Wait!" Andrew exclaimed "if you own this place why aren't you running it?"

"well, I did at first, but I was never much of the leader type and when the military came I just let them take over, they did want me to keep running it but I didn't want to."

"Oh." Andrew answered. And with that we decided to call it a night and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Z Days**

**Chapter 1**

After waking up, I decided that I should go and check on my team, so I went to rooms; they were already up and were waiting for me. The military has decided that for today we should just have a bit of R&R, and just do as we please today. Since everything around the camp was practically taken care of that we decided we should see if anyone needed any help from around the camp, sometimes there would be things that people would want us to do but the military would not make them a top priority, but that they could be taken care of in our free time, someone had put on the notice board that they needed some supplies for the school and that we see them for more details so we went to the school to see what we could do to help.

"Hey, Evan!" I shouted after we arrived at the school. Evan was the guy who decided that there should be a school here, he argued that even with everything as it was in the world the children would still need to learn basic skills, the military said as long as it doesn't interfere with anything else that he could do as he pleases. "You needed some help?" I asked.

"Yes, just some basic supplies, writing equipment, paper, some books, that sorta' stuff. I made a list, here you go" and he handed me a piece of paper with a list of mundane items on them. "there is a school not far from here, you will find what you need there, I doubt anybody had taken that sorta' stuff."

"Yeah," I said "we have been there already in a search for supplies, the place was deserted so it should be easy enough, hardly any z heads around."

"Thanks man, we are running desperately low on some supplies."

"No problem." And with that we left for the school.

The school he was talking about was in a small village about an hour's drive from here, we had been there about a week ago and got pretty lucky; it seemed no one had thought to search the school for food and other important items so there was an abundance of frozen and canned food. Of course we didn't take any of the school supplies as it wasn't important, but this time that what we were going to get. Last time we went there we didn't run into one Z head but that was a week ago and a lot can change in a week so we were prepared for anything.

The drive there was uneventful and we only ran into one Z so we arrived there pretty quick, and ahead of schedule. We decided that we would take the same route in as we did the last time, the gates were locked but there was a hole in the fence that the children probably used when truanting. This meant that it was very unlikely that there were more Z Heads inside but we still moved with caution, you don't let your guard down, ever, in the new world. After we had climbed through the fence, we immediately noticed that there was something different from the last time we came, the gate around the back of the school which was locked last time we came here had been opened.

"Keep you guard up." Andrew said. "We might run into hostile survivors." Hostile survivors, that what the military had taken to calling the survive at all costs, I felt sorry for them in some way, they didn't have the luxury of safety that we had with the camp, but it can get hard to feel sorry them after they have killed people you know, some of the hostile survivors had even taken to eating other human beings, which in my eyes made them as bad a Z head. But anyway, Andrew was right, we should stay cautious.

"We check the store room first." I tell my team, they both agreed, as the store room was right next the reception we got there quick and without any problems, we went in, and it was still full, we filled our holdall with all we could, then we heard movement outside. The 3 of us instantly stopped moving and went quiet. We gave each other a look to ask if anybody saw anything, but no. then we heard talking.

"They were out front; I the sniper watched them walk in here. They won't be driving out of here I slit their tyres, there probably looking for food, we will guard the cafeteria while you and you guys look for them." And then we heard them both walking away.

"Shit," Sarah said "We can't leave until that sniper is taken care of"

"I know. But we need to know where he is first"

"He will probably be on the roof, you can get to it from a staircase in the science building" Sarah stated.

"How do you know that?" Andrew asked.

"This was my school for 7 years of my life, I know my way around."

"OK, so Sarah I want you to lead us to the staircase, then wait at the door to warn us if someone is coming, Andrew and me will deal with the sniper, and hopefully not cause too much noise"

So, off we went. I slowly opened the storeroom door and did a quick check to make sure that the corridor was empty, it was. Luckily, to reach the science building we didn't have to leave the cover of building as the newer entrance to the school had been attached the old science building, with most people guarding the food, and with the school being so big we never ran into the survivors, and made it to the roof access pretty quickly.

Sarah waited at the top of the staircase, holding the door open at it could not be opened from the other side and looking out for people coming, from where she was she could see if anyone was walking down the corridor but could not be seen herself.

Me and Andrew arrived on the roof, and instantly spotted the sniper looking over the entrance was we came in, and keeping an eye on our car. The idiot had Headphones on and was listening to music so loud on them I could hear it over the wind. This worked well for us as it meant we could easily sneak up on him, as we got closer to him we saw that there were people guarding our car and dam it, they saw us, that started shouting and pointing as us to the sniper but with his headphones in it was useless, he just waved back at them, fool. I grabbed the tranquiliser, and shoved the needle strait into his neck, another few seconds and he was asleep. I have taken to carrying tranquiliser around with me ever since the first time I ran into hostile survivors. I was about to kill a guy but I could not kill someone who was alive, I almost died but Andrew shot him before he had a chance to kill me, since then I have decided that I would carry some tranquilliser around with me.

I looked down at the guys, guarding the car, they had gone, I shouted Sarah to come here, and she came running.

"There are 5 guys coming, all armed with guns." She panted, out of breath.

"Fire escape, is there a fire escape?" I asked her hurriedly.

"Yes, but its alarmed, as soon as we open it every Z in miles will be coming here."

"No choice, run." I said, and we started running towards the fire exit. When we arrived there a was a fire door and notice saying that an alarm will go off if opened, I pushed the door open and started running down the spiral metal staircase, the survivors right behind us and the moans of Z heads getting louder, drawn to the school thanks to the fire alarm.

When we got to the bottom of the staircase we were directly between a large metal fence and the school building in an alleyway about a meter wide. We decided to climb over it; Sarah went first and got over with no problem. Then Andrew he tripped and fell from the top to the other side, he let out a cry of pain as he landed face first into the floor. With no time to worry about it I started to climb but just as I reached the top I felt a sharp pain in my leg and fell myself over the other side, I landed on my side however, and did not bang my face onto the floor.

"Broken nose, stab wound in the leg" Sarah said "Keep moving or we will die."

Andrew stood up; he had blood pouring out of his nose and huge gash down his cheek. When I tried to stand the pain my leg got worse.

"Andrew, help me lift him!" Sarah ordered, and he did.

I heard gunshots coming from the other side of the fence as we made our way out form the streets and into a house, good, I thought, the zombies are their problem now. Sarah sat me down on the sofer and went and locked the front door, the house smelt of death and the last thing I remember before losing consciousness was a Scream from Sarah…


End file.
